I promise
by LACEYGIRL08
Summary: Zach and Cammie are still together after they graduate, but an enemy from their past is after Zach. Cammie gives birth to twins, then Zach must leave, but will Cammie and her children ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so this is just an idea I have a few more chapters written and I will psot them if I get positive feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, Ally Carter does.**

"uhhh I thought as I lowered my 8 and a half month pregnant figure into the white tub. The warm water soothed me and I instantly felt calm. I knew stress wasn't good for my twins but I couldn't help it. I was a 25 year old CIA operative, pregnant with my fiancé's twins. Zach was being targeted by his mother's lover. It was common knowledge that soon he would be taken into protective custody; he had fought the CIA off long enough so that he could at least see his children.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zach calling my name. He opened the door, and smiled his classic smirk when he saw me resting in the tub. Zach swiftly rid himself of his clothes and climbed in behind me. I scooted back into his lap, and he put one of his hands on my hip, and perched the other on top of my belly. He placed a sweet kiss on my cheek, and I turned around and pressed my lips against his.

When the water had cooled significantly we got out. I threw on one of Zach's t-shirts, and crawled underneath the covers of our bed. Less than a minute later i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my pregnant frame and I moved closer to my fiancé warm body.

Three hours later I awoke, still encased in my fiancé's arms, with sharp pains shooting down into my abdomen. Looking at the glowing red lights on the alarm clock that read 12:46, it was like a dam broke inside me, fluid flooding my inner thigh and the bed sheets. I shook Zach awake and another pain rippled through me.

"Cammie what's wrong."

"The babies are coming!" I exclaimed gripping the wet bedclothes.

Zach hopped out of bed, promised to right back, grabbed then bag of clothes ran down out the door. Two minutes later he was back whispering soothing parses as he helped me out to the car. He shut my door and sped off towards the hospital.

I was rushed into a C-section. Zach sat by my head comforting me. At 2:03 we heard the first cries, healthy sounding. The baby girl was rushed off by a flurry of blue clothed hospital staff. The met baby was delivered at 2:09; however this baby didn't cry, the room was dearly silent. The shuffling of feet could be heard, belonging to those who whisked my second baby away. "It's going to be okay." Zach told me.

Then I blacked out.

Ch 2

When I woke up there was the steady beep of a heart monitor.. My eyes fluttered open to reveal zach, head in his hands. "zach" I said, " where are the twins? Are they okay."

"oh thank god." he responded kissing me lightly. " I love you soo much Cameron."

" I love you too. But the babies"

" we have two girls. Let me get the nurse." he pressed a red button and a middle-aged woman with brown hair came through the door.

" ms. Morgan it's good to see you are awake. Would you like me to bring you your baby?"

"we have two." Zach stammered, something that told me he was scared, as he was Normally a composed spy. " two girls."

" that's right. Your first daughter is doing wonderful I can bring her in. But your younger daughter wasn't as lucky, she is in the intensive care unit. " Judy, the nurse explained.

" can we see them?" I managed to choke out.

" I'll bring in baby A but you are going to have to wait a while to see baby B."

I gripped Zach's hand, he knew what we both needed was to be in each other's arms. He laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms. A few minutes later Judy brought our daughter in, wrapped in a cotton candy pink blanket and matching hat. She stayed just long enough to place her in my outstretched arms, then exited. I leaned into Zach, and he brought his hand up to stroke his daughter's delicate face. We smiled as she opened her eyes revealing a pair of eyes that mirrored my own.

After a few moments of silence I said, " what should we name them?"

Zach thought for a moment and spoke, " what about Mckayla?"

I nodded " Mckayla and... Emmaline.. Maybe?"

" I like it, Mckayla Rachel and Emmaline Abbigail."

" perfect."

Zach nestled Mckayla in the crook of his one arm and wrapped the other one around me pulling me closer.

Four days later all three of us were released, including Emmalie who became much healthier. Three days after that Zach was taken into protective custody.

**Please review, what should I change? Should I keeo going? I'm thinking this story will be like 10 chapters long if I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't seen Zach since that day. When he left I was instructed to do three things:

1) deny that the children were his so they wouldn't be held as ransom.

2) deny any feelings left between us so in wouldn't be used as bait

3). Move with my support system.

On that day zach also told me two things:

1) he would always love me and our daughters

2) he would do everything to return

Now almost three years later the twins are three. Emmalie has her father's emerald eyes but my hair coloring. Everyone calls her either Em, Emmy, or Emily.

Her older sister Mckayla, Mickey, or Kayla has my eyes and brown hair. Two weeks after Zach left Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and I we offered positions in California, so we all are living in California. Here Macey met Charlie, her now fiancé (also an opretive.) Grant and Bex are married with a baby on the way. Liz and Jonas are also married and have a daughter, Ella, a few months younger than the twins. We all live in a little devlopment. First is Macye's house, then mine, then liz's and then bex.

Although iwasn't yet over Zach, and I probably would never be life was okay, and I was as happy as possible without my Blackthorne Boy. Our daughters, friends, and my job kept me busy but when I was quiet my thoughts always turned to Zach. Was he okay? Would I see him again? Where was he? Was he... Dead?

It was a sunny spring day, the first warm day in a series or rainy, cool ones, when I got the phone call. It was Alex Petra, the oprative who was in charge of hiding Zach. The only other time I had met him was when he came to take Zach,a dn I hadn't heard from him since. That sunny tuesday at 11:30 I was making the twins and Ella lunch. liz was working untill noon so we planed to spend time together after, since I had the day off, after solving a large case.

The phone rang just as I was setting up the girls for lunch. After struggling to get Kayla and Ella into their pink highchairs I was working on putting Emmy in, but the phone interrupted me. With my daughter still in had I answered the phone.

Alex wasted no time with pleasantries, and got straight to the point. Zach had been fine up until last night; he was taken by the last few members at large of the circle of caven. At first I was filled with overwhelming joy that the love of my life and the father of my children was alive, but then as i processed what Petra had said I was terrified for Zach's welfare. I quietly thanked him. Hung up and called my three best friends.

Macey, Liz, and Bex all arrived at my house within the hour when they heard about my phone call. Two boxes of Kleenex later Macey declared that shopping would cheat me up. Grant offered to watch my daughters, so us four girls went shopping and to dinner. They dragged me to like every store in the Roseville mall, but my friends were right, sometimes, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, shopping can be a much needed break.

About 3 weeks later, it was a Sunday. Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Ella, Charlie, my twins, Macey, and I had a picnic in the park down the street. We ate a nice lunch, but I felt lonely, the only one without my significant other here. On our walk home Macey, Kayla, Emmy, and I got separated from our group, so I put Em on my shoulders, and she mirrored my actions to Kayla. When we were about 2 blocks from home, I got the feeling we were being watched, but ignored it. How wrong I was. Suddenly about 45 paces down 6 men in black jumped out at us. Both mine and my best friend's first instincts were to protect the girls; we stood on the outside of my children. We were good, of course we were we were Gallagher girls but even for the best 6 to 2 is not a good chance and we were eventually taken out. The last thing I remembered was grabbing a girl, and Macey had the other.

I woke up in a cold cell, on a damp, uncomfortable makeshift... Bed? The first thing done was to check for my daughters. Em was curled up to my side, her blonde hair tousled, with her left thumb firmly planted in her mouth. I stoked my innocent daughter's hair; hoping to god Kayla and Macey were okay and together. My eyes began to adjust to the lighting, and I surveyed the area, as any good spy would do. It appeared we were locked in a small cell, with a circular Bain in the back and another bed across from the one we were lying on. When I did another sweep of the area I noticed a figure in the back corner, not moving.

After another glance at Emmy I got up to go inspect the figure. I knelt next ton the body, it was defiantly a man's. Pressing my thumb to his wrist I let out a sigh of relic when i felt a steady post. I turned the man over and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach! It was my Zach! He looked like hell though. His skin was a greenish color, purple bruises decorated his body, along with deep cut marks on every surface. His hair was messy, greasy, and he was filthy, but nevertheless my love was still alive.

I tried shaking his body and saying "Zach!" over and over. But it didn't work. I gave up, but figured i could at least clean him up a bit. Starting with a particularly deep gash near his bicep I tore a piece of the grey shirt he was wearing to keep the wound clean. I proceeded to do this with the rest of deep cuts. Just as I finished tying the last piece of cloth i heard a whimper then a small, "mommy." before I could get to the cot.

Emmaline still had her thumb in her mouth, but was now sitting up. "Mommy. Uppie!" she spoke putting her arms up. Once I picked my daughter up I turned so I was facing her father and she was facing the opposite way. She didn't need to see her father looking like he currently did. "Mommy, where's my daddy?"

I responded shocked she chose to ask that now. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't me and Kaywa have a daddy like Elwa does?"

"You do sweetie you are going to meet him soon." informed her, squeezing her closer.

After a few moments she fell asleep once again, and I sat down next to her father holding his hand. Zach had to wake up. We needed to get out of this place. I was pulled from my thoughts by motion in his hand. "Zach!" I called.

He opened his eyes and just stared at me.

"Cammie?"'

"Zach"

"No this isn't possible." he said looking around.

"I'm really here."

Zach seemed to notice his surroundings that were apparently familiar. He sat up and pulled me into his arms. "Ohh I love you so much."

He inspected every inch of me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. As he continued to press kisses to me. I was still wrapped in his arms when I mentioned our daughters. "This is Emmy."

He took his sleeping daughter from my arms and placed A kiss on her cheek. He choked out, "And Mckayla?"

Tears papered in my eyes too. " Macey and I were walking with the girls when we were attacked. She had Kayla."

"Well at least I have two of you. We'll get out of here with both our girls. I promise." he said pulling us closer.

"i missed you so much."

"You and our daughters were what kept me going. "He said " what are the grls like?"

I smiled just thinking about my babies, "We call Mckayla either Kayla or Mickey. She has my blue eyes and your color is always talking and moving. She is insanely stubborn. Then Emmaline we call Emmy or Em. She's the opposite of her sister; Em is very quiet and always smiling. "

Zach sighed, "I missed so much. This needs to end. I promise it will we are going to be a proper family soon."

"I can't wait until then."

Em began to stir in his arms. We both watched as her eyes fluttered open. When she had registered her surroundings, she looked up at Zach and began to cry, "mommy!".

Zach passed her to me and she snuggled into my chest. Zach's arms were still wrapped around me. "momma, who's he?" emmie asked pointing to Zach.

I could see the sadness written all over Zach's face, brought on by his daughter not knowing him. I took his hand in mine, and squeezed it. " Em, remember when you asked me who your daddy was?"

"Yeawah" she said.

"Well this is your daddy." I responded holding my breath to see how she would take it.

"Wike Unca Jawnas is to Elwa?"

I smiled, "yes just like Uncle Jonas is to Ella"

She thought for a moment and then crawled out of my lap, into her father's. Em put her little arms around Zach and told him, " I wluv you daddy!"

Zach's eyes lit up, "I love you too sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in Forevvvvverrr, but I've recently taken interest in this story again and have some great ideas. I have another chapter written so after i get some reviews ill update again. I'm thinking 3 reviews and ill update again.**

The next morning when I awoke I opened my eyes. Emmaline was still asleep on the other cot adjacent to mine. She looked so small and innocent in this prison. Zach's arms were wrapped around me, holding me tight to his body.

We have to get out of here, I think to myself. This is not the place for children to be. I didn't even know where Macy and Mckayla are.

The sound of a tray sliding underneath the gate that held us in the cell roused me from my thoughts. I felt Zach stir and he pulled me closer to him. "Zach!"I said shaking him awake. "food is here."

We both sat up and moved over to were the tray was. 3 sandwiches, bottles of water, two cans of canned peaches, and a chocolate bar were placed on the tray. It had just been able to slide under the 3 inch gap. Our captors had decided to feed us.

" Zach, I think we should save some food. Who knows when they will feed us again. " I suggested

He nodded and took the three sandwiches and two out of the six bottles of water and put them on our cot. I then picked up the tray and put it up on ridge along the wall, high enough so Em wouldn't get into it.

I turned around and sat back down on the cot. Where Emmy lay, now awake, in her daddy's arms. We all ate our sandwiches, and split the water.

As I was eating the last bite in my sandwich I heard the distinct sounds of gunfire. Zach and I looked at each other. I reached over and picked up Emmy. I placed her in my lap and hugged her close.

Zach stood up and walked over to the gate. He peered outside. " The door at the top of the stairs is closed. I can't see anything." He informed me.

We were in what appeared to be a basement. There were empty jail cells as far down as we could see and even further than where we could see. We didn't know if there was anybody in the other cells, or where Mickey and Macey where. There were so many questions we had. When would we get out? Where was my other daughter and my best friend? Where were we? What state? Were we even in the United States?

"Zach sit down." I told him. " You still have cuts that need to be looked at." He sighed and sat next to me. I scooted into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me and Emmy. We were having a little family moment in the middle of a hellhole.

We sat there for what seemed like hours but were most likely five minutes. Then the door opened at the top of the stairs. "Hello?" a familiar voice called out. Zach and I locked eyes.

**So it's a cliffie! Tell me what you think leave a review. I'm going to try and update by Friday at the latest. Let me know what you think and leave a review! **

**P.S.: either PM me or leave a review with ideas for the story or predictions, even what you want to happen! Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts guys! As promised here is the next chapter. Please review! Hope you like it!**

A figure with wavy brown hair peered into our cell. I looked up. "BEX!" I exclaimed and jumped up with Emmy still in my arms. Zach followed. "Cammie! Em...Zach? You're alive?"

Zach just nodded. I passed Em to her father and held Bex's hands through the gates. "Don't worry we're gonna get you guys out of here. Solomon, Grant, and some other agents are upstairs, looking for keys to the gates."

I gulped. "Have you seen Ka…Kayla and Macy." I asked hesitant of the answer.

Before she could answer, Grant yelled down the stairs. "WE FOUND THE KEYS!" he raced down, and soon appeared next to his wife. He put the key into the hole and turned it the lock unlocked and he pulled the door to the side. I stepped out and hugged Bex, then Grant. Finally I reached Zach, and my younger daughter. He pulled his family, save Kayla and into a big hug. It felt sooo good to be out and in my fiancés arm. But now we needed to find our other daughter and one of my best friends.

This time Zach asked, "Where are Kayla and Macy?"

Bex and Grant looked at each other. "Macy is back at the school with your mom, she had a broken arm, bruises and tons of cuts. When we found her she was unconscious locked in a closet up stairs… without Mickey. When she woke up Macy said that they took Mickey and she fought them off but it was three to one. I'm really sorry guys, we have two teams looking for her."

I turned my face into Zach. My daughter was gone. I looked up to Zach. In his eyes I could see the same emotions I felt.

Grant added, "Like half an hour ago we got a video emailed to us. You can go see it if you feel up to it. The man who took you and took McKayla was your mom's lover before she was killed his name is Jason Donalds."

Zach sighed, "my mother is still causing trouble even in death." I hugged him tighter.

"Let's go watch the video."

I took Emmy from Zach and we walked up the stairs following Bex and Grant up. "Hey momma? Where's Kawya?" My little Emmy asked.

"I don't know honey. But we are gonna find her. While we look for her you are gonna go visit Grandma." I responded.

Em clapped her pudgy little hands. "Gwandma!"

My daughter was so innocent and I wanted to keep her that way for as long as possible.

**Read and review. Thanks guys. I have a busy weekend and ill try to update by Tuesday at the latest!**


End file.
